The End of the Beginning
by Mikki13
Summary: When one relationship ends, another begins. Sarkin, Charah.


**A/N: **Written for Sm93Starbuck's birthday, I went outside the boundaries of the Charah zone and entered the dark, treacherous realm that can only be known as Sarkin. Luckily, I have emerged mostly unscathed. Only for you, S. ;-) And there's a shiny Sarkin banner waiting for you on my LJ, too! Happy Birthday, sweetie. I hope you have a great day, full of fun, friends and tons of chocolate. *pounce*

**Note: **This story is rated "M." If you don't believe you're mature enough to read this fic, please ask your parents for permission first.

**Beta: **Much gratitude to the awesomely awesome Wepdiggy for his masterful beta of this fic.

**Disclaimer: **Chuck belongs to NBC. The filthy mind belongs to Mikki13.

~*~

_An unnatural chill pervades the air as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon, sending the world into an array of dark purples and deep-set reds. Faint shadows skirt across the surface of the earth, promises of the darkness to come once the sun has finished its final descent. Even so, and despite the orderly chaos spreading throughout the Capitol city, there are two people who don't really seem to notice; two people who are too wrapped up in each other to really care. And as the sky turns black and heavy clouds race across its surface, they stumble into their hotel room, enjoying the feel of each other far more than anything else._

"_Bryce," Sarah moans, latching onto her partner's dress collar and tugging him into the room. Adrenaline courses through her veins, flaring through her body like red hot flames searing through a well-ventilated room. The mission is still fresh within her mind, the sweat of their endeavors still moist upon her skin. And as she twists her fingers through his slick brown hair, she realizes that he's breathing just as hard as she is._

"_Sarah," Bryce groans, and suddenly he's backing her toward the bed, almost tender yet also demanding in his ministrations. Still damp from their exertions, he thrusts his body against her quivering frame, grinding his pelvis against her heated sex. The contact sends an electrical charge racing through her core. And when he pushes his hands almost roughly underneath her torn shirt, he kneads her lower back in a way that shows her that he needs this just as much as she does._

~*~

A calm warmth pervades the air as the sun slowly rises above the horizon, sending the world into an array of soft oranges and vibrant pinks. Shadows which had heretofore skirted across the earth begin to seep away, promising a brilliant morning when the sun has finished its final arc into the bright blue sky. Even so, and despite the orderly chaos spreading throughout the California city, there are two people who don't really seem to notice; two people who are too wrapped up in each other to really care. And as the sky brightens to a cloudless morning, they move toward the bedroom, enjoying the feel of each other far more than anything else.

"Chuck," Sarah breathes, running her hands up his chest and clasping them behind his neck so that she can pull him toward her for a kiss. Electricity races through her veins, coursing through her body like many pinpricks of white hot light surging through a heat source. Their quiet evening is still fresh within her mind, her skin still tingling from the way he held her while they watched their movie marathon. And as she laces her fingers through his curly brown hair, she realizes that he's just as far gone as she is.

"Sarah," he whispers, and suddenly he's backing her toward the bed, gentle yet eager in his ministrations. Shivering slightly as she traces her fingertips along his scalp and down his smooth neck, he pushes himself even closer to her flushed frame. The contact sends an electric charge racing through her core. And when he presses his hands tenderly underneath her blue shirt, he kneads her lower back in a way that shows her that he wants her just as much as she wants him.

~*~

_They fall onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, the stress of the mission quickly dissipating as they come together in a blaze of demanding passion. Straddling his lap, her knees sink into their hotel room bed as she rocks heatedly against his rock hard groin, her fiery blue eyes boring into his own bright blue. There's a difference in those eyes tonight; an emotion she hasn't seen reflected there before. Something about it causes her chest to fill with a sense of melancholy, even a touch of longing. But when he moves his hands to her tender breasts, when he grazes the smooth skin of her chin with his rough mouth, she pushes those emotions aside. She can deal with them later. Right now, the feel of his body rubbing against her own is too strong for her to ignore. Right now, the only thing she really cares about is losing herself in his touch. In fact, nothing else even registers._

_She reaches sure, confident hands to the buttons of her torn shirt, slipping the first two through their button holes. But before she can finish, before she can slip the shirt from her slick body, Bryce wraps his arms around her slender frame and flips her so that she's lying on her back. His eyes flashing with desire, he stills her hand with one quick touch and finishes unbuttoning her blouse himself. And as the fabric falls open upon the bed and Sarah's legs curl instinctively around his powerful build, he leans down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring the deep, velvety contours of her mouth. Tasting her. Devouring her. Claiming her for his own._

~*~

They fall onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, everything but each other quickly forgotten as they come together in a blaze of blissful passion. Straddling his lap, her knees sink into the mattress of his California King as she rocks rhythmically against his rock hard groin, her intense blue eyes gazing fervently into his deep brown. Her breath catches in her throat when she realizes that there's a difference in those eyes tonight; there's an emotion reflected within their depths that's suddenly much more acute, much more poignant than she's ever before seen. And while it causes her chest to fill with a sense of deep affection, there's a touch of panic present as well. But before she can give into the feeling, before she can give into the fear, he moves his hands to her tender breasts, and grazes the smooth skin of her chin with his soft mouth, and she suddenly pushes the emotion aside. She can deal with it later. Right now, the feel of his body responding to her own is too powerful for her to ignore. Right now, the desire to lose herself in his touch is too intense. In fact, nothing else even registers.

She reaches for the buttons of her blouse, her hands shaking slightly with unrestrained emotion. And as she finishes, as she slips Chuck's favorite shirt from her slick shoulders, he rises to meet her halfway. Running his hand along the smooth skin of her arms and up the soft surface of her back, he presses his lips against her parted mouth and wraps his arms around her heated frame. They fall backward onto the mattress once more, their tongues exploring the deep, velvety contours of each other's mouths. And even though Sarah's still on top, and even though it's her fingers that curl into Chuck's waiting hand, they move together in perfect synchronicity, almost as if they know instinctively what to do next.

~*~

_Bryce is still half dressed when he succeeds in peeling away the rest of her clothes, but it doesn't really matter. Not when he reaches between her legs and quickly spreads her apart, causing Sarah to buck her hips toward his touch. And when he plunges deep inside and impales her with his hardened shaft, a strangled gasp emanates from her lips as a guttural groan escapes his throat. Their feverish gazes lock as their bodies thrash together hungrily, urgently, and they move toward the blissful point of necessary release._

_Sarah runs trembling fingers over his muscular arms, down his strong back, across his taut abs. With each new push, with each new thrust, she can feel her inner muscles rippling, constricting while the pleasure builds within her belly. _

"_God, Bryce," she cries, tightening her legs around his back so that she can push him even further inside. Her heart is hammering within her chest, her breath is emerging in ragged gasps, her pulse is rocketing through her veins. And even though the unsettling shadows reflected within Bryce's eyes still have not disappeared, they becomes muted by the incredible way he makes her feel._

~*~

Bare skin rubs against bare skin, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of the same puzzle, each curve perfectly formed to the next. A breathless gasp emanates from Sarah's lips as she spreads herself apart and sinks onto Chuck's hardened shaft, causing him to whisper her name as he moves deep inside her satiny folds. Their bodies move together eagerly, ardently, as they travel toward the blissful point of desired release.

Sarah runs trembling fingers over his lithe arms, down his slender back, across his taut abs. As she rotates rhythmically over his hips, building a heated cadence with his own thrusts, she can feel her inner muscles rippling, constricting while trickles of heat course through her belly and into her groin.

"God, Chuck," she cries, as they come together in an instinctual dance, their movements causing him to plunge even deeper into her tight, hot center. Her heart is hammering within her chest, her breath is emerging in ragged gasps, her pulse is rocketing through her veins. And the loving hue brightly illuminated within Chuck's eyes causes a rush of pleasure to streak up her spine and directly into her heart.

~*~

_Bryce thrusts hard and fast into her slick, wet core, causing her muscles to clench spasmodically around his swollen shaft just as he spills himself within her satiny depths. Immediately, he releases Sarah from his grasp and rolls onto his side, causing a chill breeze to blow across her naked form. Flushed and sweating, their only contact is the slightest brush of their shoulders, moving raggedly against the mattress as they attempt to catch their breath. It's only when Sarah nestles her head into the crook of his neck that Bryce finally wraps a solid arm around her shivering frame and places a quick kiss on the top of her head._

"_Wow," he drawls into her disheveled blonde hair, a slow grin spreading across his face even while the shadow of resolve remains within his eyes._

"_Mmm," Sarah murmurs, snuggling further into his arms. "Remind me to take you on more missions, Mr. Anderson." She smiles into his chest, reflecting on how much better sex is when they both have a steady shot of adrenaline coursing through their veins. Of all the perks she's received for working with the CIA, this is certainly one of the best. That, and the sleek black Porsche currently parked downstairs in the hotel garage. _

"_I'd like that," Bryce says quietly, and she misses the hint of dejection within his tone. Instead, she falls asleep moments later, still wrapped within his strong, warm arms. It's only later, when she wakes to a dark room and the ringing of her cell phone that she realizes how cold the room actually is. _

~*~

They come together one last time, moving together so rhythmically that it's almost as if they've become one person, one being, and the waves of pleasure rocking through their bodies are coming from one ultimate source. Crying out in unison, Sarah's muscles clench spasmodically around his swollen shaft just as he spills himself within her silken depths. Immediately, she falls forward onto his naked form, the action shielding him from the chill breeze emanating from the nearby air conditioner. Flushed and sweating, their bodies mold together, every inch of his skin caressing another curve or facet of hers. Nestling her head into the crook of Chuck's neck, the computer nerd brushes his lips against her cheek, causing a chill to traverse her arms.

"Wow," he whispers into her disheveled blonde hair, a slow grin spreading across his face and highlighting the deep affection within his eyes.

"Mmm," Sarah murmurs, snuggling further into his arms. "Remind me to stay over more often, Chuck." She smiles into his neck, reflecting on how good it feels to burrow into his solid form. Of all the time they spend together, it's the quiet moments she enjoys the most. The moments when they forget about their spy life, their life of half-truths and complex lies, and simply let the world slip away.

"I'd like that," Chuck says quietly, causing her to thrill at the unrestrained emotion prevalent within his tone. And when she falls asleep moments later, still wrapped up in his safe, warm arms, the affection coursing through her chest far outweighs the apprehension she feels for allowing herself to become so vulnerable. It's only later, when she wakes to a bright room and Chuck's light snoring, that the slight sense of panic settles in again.

~*~

_The ringing of her cell phone cuts through the still night air, causing Sarah to groan and roll over in annoyance. But even half asleep sleep, and even after the intense mission she's just completed, she knows that something's wrong. Something isn't as it should be. And when she opens her eyes, her cell phone still chirping noisily, she instinctively understands why her chest is suddenly constricted in anxiety. And she remembers the look in Bryce's eyes when he made love to her only a few hours before. And she realizes that Bryce's side of the bed is empty, the blankets askew and the sheets rumpled as if he left in a hurry._

"_Walker," she speaks groggily into the phone, pushing herself into a sitting position as she scans the room for her missing partner. He's nowhere to be seen._

"_Walker, it's Graham," comes the gruff voice of her superior. "When was the last time you saw Larkin?"_

"_We finished our mission a few hours ago," Sarah replies, her brow furrowing as her heart skips a beat. "We came back here –"_

"_Sarah," Director Graham cuts in, and she notices that an undertone of concern has entered his voice. "We have reason to believe that Larkin went off grid."_

_Graham's words sound as if they're coming through a distant tunnel, distorted and out of tune. She sits forward on the mattress, straining to make sense of them. "'Off grid'?" Sarah asks, her muscles tensing. "What do you mean?" She knows full well what "off grid" means, but she needs him to say it. She needs him to explain. Because after everything she's been through with Bryce, after how vulnerable she's allowed herself to become with her fellow agent, she's having trouble processing his words now. Even if her mind immediately flashes back to that nearly indiscernible look reflected within his eyes._

"_Bryce has turned traitor, Sarah," Graham replies, no longer mincing words._

"_No," Sarah states, shaking her head as if it will make her words true. "We just got back from a mission. Bryce just saved –"_

"_Bryce just stole valuable Intel and sent it to a source outside of the Agency," Graham cuts her off again, his calm tone infused with a quiet seriousness. He pauses for a moment, the silence like dead weight over the phone line. Swallowing hard, she waits for the words she dreads he will say. "Sarah," he finally begins, "He was shot by an NSA agent. John Casey. He died about forty-five minutes ago."_

_John Casey. Sarah opens her mouth to respond, but the only sound that emerges is a strangled gasp. Hot, salty tears sting her eyes, dripping silently down her face as she takes in the Director's words. Bryce. Traitor. Bryce. Shot. Bryce. Dead. Leaning forward on her knees, she wraps her arms around her legs as the world turns upside down and begins to close in upon her. Outside, the sky darkens, black clouds blotting out the otherwise brightly twinkling stars. _

~*~

The soft sounds of Chuck's snores cut through the still morning air, causing Sarah to groan and roll over in annoyance. But even half asleep, and even despite everything she's been through, she has the sudden thought that everything feels right. Everything feels as it should be, as she never thought it could be. And when she opens her eyes, the chirping of birds joins together with the sounds of early morning traffic, and she instinctively understands why her chest feels lighter than it has in a long time. And she remembers the look in Chuck's eyes when he made love to her only a few hours before. And she realizes after a sudden jolt of panic, a sudden moment of checking to ensure that he's still there, that Chuck's lying quietly by her side, the blankets pulled up around his shoulders and the sheets splayed around his sleeping form.

The panic welling within her gut immediately begins to subside as Sarah settles back against her pillow, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she gazes at her boyfriend. Perhaps it's because of her gentle gaze, or maybe it's simply the sounds of early morning risers, but Chuck soon blinks groggily and opens his coffee brown eyes, causing Sarah's heart to skip a beat when those same eyes lock onto her own bright blue. "Morning," she whispers, brushing a stray curl away from his forehead.

As always, she feels the instinctual desire to hide behind a mask, to pretend away her vulnerability. Only this time, like so many times in the recent past, she fights the desire and allows herself to remain open. To remain vulnerable. To let Chuck in. Because even though he's still her asset, and even though they have a world to protect, she's discovered in past months that the world isn't going to end if she allows herself to succumb to her feelings. It's a lesson she's still learning, and one she'll probably spend the rest of her life perfecting. But for now, it's also one she's willing to accept.

"Morning," Chuck responds, a trace of his trademark grin flashing across his face. The brilliancy of that smile melts away the remaining shadows of Sarah's fear, and she inadvertently moves closer to him, the soft skin of her arm rubbing against his broad chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," Sarah replies, then smirks. "You snore."

A light blush creeps up Chuck's cheeks, but it's disguised by the laughter which bubbles up from his throat. "So do you," he admits, his grin widening when her eyes flash in playful warning. "But not too loudly," he amends, brushing a kiss against her lips.

"Careful, Chuck," Sarah drawls in between kisses, "It's not smart to insult a spy."

"And why is that, Sarah?" He smiles into her lips.

"Because," she says, kissing the corner of his mouth, "I'm trained in the art of payback." And before Chuck can say another word, she springs up from her place on the bed and pounces on top of him, causing him to groan as she deepens the kiss and runs her hands down his chest.

A breathless moan escapes Sarah's lips as Chuck begins to explore her body in earnest and his tongue delves into her mouth, beginning a heated dance with her own. His kiss is tender yet passionate, his touch gentle yet intense, and as his fingers move across the surface of her skin, they leave a fiery trail in their wake. So when he enters her several moments later, causing a rush of pleasure to flare within her belly, the only thoughts in her mind are how good he makes her feel and how much she cares about the man wrapped up within her arms.

Of all the men she's ever known, only two have slipped past her defenses. But of the two, Chuck's the only one she's ever allowed to glimpse the woman behind the agent, the only one she's ever really allowed inside. And even though she's not ready to put a name to her feelings, even though she's not ready to fully accept the fact that she's completely fallen for Chuck, the fact remains that she has. And with each passing day, she's beginning to realize that the life she never knew she wanted is now hers for the taking.

So as she looks into his eyes now, she notices that the emotion reflected within their light brown depths has grown even more pronounced, even more intense. And for a moment, she pushes past her walls and allows a similar emotion to enter her own eyes. For a moment, she succumbs completely to this life, to this world, to this man, and forgets her fears. Forgets her past. Forgets her darkness. And as she leans down to capture his mouth in another searing kiss, she whimpers softly and falls into his touch as the sky outside brightens to a brilliant blue and the sun shines dazzlingly on the world below.


End file.
